


Brothers

by Chemarta



Series: God!John [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian John, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, John is a God, Sibling Rivalry, god!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: John could sympathize with Sherlock. He knew what is was like to have a stupid overbearing brother in a seat of power. Having Odin as your elder brother was a challenge to his patience and sanity.





	

John was never particularly close with his brothers. Odin was too depressing and moody and Ve was too…well too much of a man-whore. So it was hard to have a conversation that didn’t end with the “end of all things” or “did you see how _massive_ those tits were?”. His mother would laugh and say that they would come closer when they got older and his father would look at him funny and tell him to stop whining and “start eviscerating those Dark Elves”.

So John mostly spent his time alone in the library or talking to Heimdal. After his parents died, things were even more strained between the three of them. Sure they slayed Ymir and sent his energy out into the cosmos, but really other than slaying terrible giants they ended up parting ways after a while.

Ve went off somewhere into the far reaches of the cosmos to “find enlightenment”. But really John was sure he was off fucking around. Literally.

And Odin went off to become king of Asgard. _Obviously._

John came and went. He would travel to distant planets, hone his magic, and learned more about the healing arts.

He never stay long until Frigga was pregnant with his nephew Thor, and soon after Odin had to go to war with Joudenheim.

John of course had helped his brother. It cold and bloody war, but in the end they were victorious and John gained another nephew, Loki.

He stayed for a few thousand years with the boys, and helped raise them. Frigga was often busy running the palace and teaching new healers, and Odin was…well Odin. He wasn’t just their father, he was the _Allfather_ , and sometimes (most of the time) Odin was more of the _Allfather_ than a father.

The boys soon became the few joys in his life, and he loved them like his own sons.

John was content for once. He did not feel as stifled in Asgard, and he loved Frigga and the boys.

Unfortunately, that was not to last.

It was Odin’s fault, as petulant as it sounds. He apparently was _never_ going to tell Loki his heritage. In fact, he apparently wouldn’t tell Loki his heritage until, Laufey declared war. And of _course_ , Odin would then go in and present _Loki_ as his son and a bargaining chip to the Frost Giants.

Of all the nerves.

There was a big argument between the two brothers. The west wing of the palace was completely demolished, and gardens were burnt beyond recognition. At the end of it, John had stomped over to the Bifrost and yelled, “Heimdall, get me off of this goddamn rock or so help me I will shove my brother’s spear so far up his ass he’ll become a kebab!”

Heimdall, wisely, complied, and sent him off to Midgard.

And that was the last he would hear of his brothers for the next 10,000 years or so.

 

John spent his time in Midgard, now known as Earth. He travelled to the far reaches of the planet. Spent countless years just observing and living with the humans. He’s been everywhere and everything, and he watched humanity evolve and grow. He watched as the cities were built upwards to the sky, and he watched as the world went to war again and again and again.

At times it was tiring, but most times it was a relief. He could finally live in a place to call his own. He felt content in his little haven in the vast multiverse. John sometimes went off-planet for a couple years but he always came back to Earth. After some time, he decided to enlist as an army doctor for the British army and the rest was history.

He hadn’t given much thought to his brother until a few years later when he felt the Bifrost open and Mjolnir fall to the Earth. Possibly somewhere in America. John had sighed, and for the first time in over 10,000 years, he spoke to Heimdall and asked him to open the Bifrost.

John stormed into Odin’s throne room. They yelled at each other. Again.

Things were shot at each other. Metaphorically and literally.

The west wing was destroyed and John once again stormed out with curses at his heel and tongue. This time, though, Frigga was waiting for him at the Bifrost.

“You know you shouldn’t interfere.” She said. “Even you can see where Thor is heading.”

“I know that Frigga.” He replied. “Thor needed a good kick to the backside for a while. My problem is with my _dear_ brother.”

“He’s only trying to protect Loki.” She tried to reason.

“Key word _trying_. And he’s failing miserably at it.” John answered. “This will end badly Frigga. You know that. You can feel it.”

Frigga looked at John sadly. “Things aren’t always so simple, Vili.”

John felt his lips curl at the name. He had turned away from that name a long long time ago. “I can’t. Not with this matter. He _needs_ to tell Loki. He needed to tell Loki centuries ago!”

“Vili—”

“Stop Frigga. Just…stop. I can’t have this argument again.” And then he left into the Bifrost.

He didn’t learn about the tragic ending until a few weeks after. Odin had come to earth, and John nearly blew the bastards head off.

They fought. Again.

Angry words were exchanged, and then Odin left in a huff. He came back a few weeks later and they were able to have a much calmer discussion. He still tried to shank the bastard though.

“You were right.” Odin said. “I shouldn’t have kept it from him.”

John sighed and put his teacup down. As much as he loved to hear those words, he knew he was also in the wrong. “I know it wasn’t a simple matter, and you had a…difficult decision. I shouldn’t have came in the way I did.”

Odin nodded, and the brothers drank tea in silence until Odin left for Asgard once more.

They fought plenty more times, and they never seemed to agree on anything. But John _did_ miss him in a very very small part of his soul. And sometimes, in a very very _very_ rare moment, he’d even say he liked it when Odin visited.

It wasn’t perfect, but perfect would be boring as Sherlock would say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to explore the relationship between John and Odin because let's be honest, having Odin as your older brother seems like a nightmare to me. I mostly made this about John and Odin because Ve, the other third brother in the mythology, is never really expanded on in the Norse myths or in the Marvel universe. I've sort of given him a preliminary personality so I can start something about him in another fic. I also wanted to give a small explanation why John is hanging around Earth instead of Asgard, and what he was doing during the Thor movie, and his thoughts about Loki's heritage. Anyway thanks for reading ^^


End file.
